


Will You Hold Me?

by The_nerdy_one



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: C2 Ep122, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Spoilers, Spoilers C2 Ep122, Wings, it's a fluffy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_nerdy_one/pseuds/The_nerdy_one
Summary: Yasha is tired of not having alone time with Beau, and this is the last straw. She kicks the Nein out for a little bit and this is what follows.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Yasha, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Will You Hold Me?

As she began to wake to the sounds of their friends talking and moving about, Yasha adjusted her eyes to take in the scene before her. Beau and Caleb, standing in the middle of the room, Caleb with his shirt off, and Fjord looking on from the wall adjacent to her. It took her a moment to see what all of the fuss was about, but then she noticed it. The single red eye on Caleb’s arm, staring at them in the darkness. 

Beau turns to look at her and as she does Yasha notices the eye on Beau’s left hand first. Immediately after that she looks at Beau’s face, and in her eyes she sees the terror that has set in. Beau dropped her gaze after that, looking down at her hand. In that moment she makes a decision, consequences be damned.

“Everybody get out of my bedroom,” being the first to speak in this situation everyone turns to look at her, confused. “Just go into the next room for at least 20 minutes, you all talk to Caleb, I want to talk to Beau, alone.” She looks around at each of her friends, her eyes emphasizing how serious she is. They linger on Veth, who has a mischievous look in her eye that quickly diminishes with the increased attention from Yasha. Slowly their friends mumble their agreements and Yasha moves away from the door, still not approaching Beau. 

As everybody files out of the bedroom Yasha sees Beau begin to pace behind her. Still Yasha doesn’t move towards her. Instead, she holds the door until everyone leaves, Jester giving her a worried look as she passes. Once everybody is through the door Yasha closes it behind them and turns to look over at Beau. The other woman doesn’t look at her, instead continuing to pace, her gaze to the floor, her right hand holding her left close to her chest.

“Beau,” Yasha says gently, taking a step towards her. 

She doesn’t get a response, and Beau continues to pace. 

“Beau,” Yasha says again, stepping closer, but still not getting any acknowledgement.

“Beau,” Yasha says finally, reaching out and grabbing one of the woman’s hands as she paces by her, stopping her in her tracks. Beau finally turns and looks at her, intense thought and worry evident on her face. 

Even though she stopped Yasha still doesn’t let go of her hand. 

“What are you thinking?” she asks, “Is this because of the book?” Beau nods, not taking her eyes off of Yasha’s. They remain that way, letting the confirmation set in before either of them speaks.

“Hey, “ Beau says sheepishly, breaking her eye contact with Yasha, “will you hold me?” 

Yasha smiles but doesn’t say anything, instead she leads Beau back over to the bed, positioning herself so that her back is against the headboard. Then she pulls Beau against her, so that she’s sitting, knees curled up in front of her, with her back against her chest. Still without letting go of Beau’s hand Yasha wraps her arms around the smaller woman, pulling her closer. 

They stay like that for a couple of minutes, not saying anything. Yasha waits, letting Beau decide when to break the silence. Eventually she does.

“I’m not sure what we expected looking at that book. Especially both of us at the same time.” Yasha doesn’t say anything, sensing that the woman in her arms has more to say. “And now that this has started, what if we can’t stop it, what if… what if this turns us into someone like Lucien? Right now I still feel like myself, but what happens when the rest of these fucking eyes come in and I don’t anymore? What happens then?”

Yasha squeezes her as she responds, “That’s not going to happen. Even if we can’t stop these eyes, you’re not going to be like him. I mean, you’re worried about what this might mean, but he never thought of any of the consequences. Plus, you have all of us. We wouldn’t let you become like him.” 

Beau sighs, and nods against Yasha. “I know. It’s just unsettling, and what if he’s watching us right now?” At that mention they both look around anxiously. 

Yasha thinks for a moment, rolling an idea around in her mind, one sparked by her conversation with Jester before she asks her question. “Scrying just focuses on one person right?” 

“I think so, why?” Beau says, tilting her head to look up at Yasha. 

“Well, I have this idea that might help with the feeling of being watched but I don’t know if it will work,” she responds, looking down at Beau. 

“I mean it’s worth a shot, right?” Beau asks, the desire for Yasha to try evident in her voice. 

Yasha nods and takes a shaky breath, “Okay, here goes nothing I guess.” 

And with that statement out between them, Yasha unfurls her wings behind her, pretending to ignore the surprised gasp from Beau as she wraps them around the two of them. They curl around and all but cut out the light from the dwindling hearth in the room. Leaving them in their own cocoon of white feathers.

“I figure, even if he is watching us, or if Cree is, or anyone really, they can’t see through the wings. And they only give us ten minutes but-” Beau interrupts her.

“It’s perfect, thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Yasha responds, smiling sheepishly down at Beau. It’s at this moment that Yasha realizes that she’s still holding Beau’s left hand with her own, and she strokes her thumb across where she knows the eye is. Beau shudders and Yasha tightens her hold.

“You promise you won’t let this change me?” Beau asks, earnestly looking into Yasha’s eyes.

“I promise you Beau, no matter what,” and as she says those words, she gives Beau’s hand a firm squeeze.

Yasha goes to say that they probably don’t have much time left to themselves, when Beau moves beneath her, twisting herself around and removing her left hand from Yasha’s, instead moving it to the back of Yasha’s neck, pulling her down so that their lips could meet in the middle.

Surprised, it takes Yasha a moment to melt into the kiss. But she quickly wraps her arms back around Beau pulling her even closer to her, deepening the kiss.

They break apart after a moment, both smiling softly. And without saying a word, other than a ‘Wow’ sighed softly by Beau, they both settle back to the way they were before. 

After a few minutes Yasha speaks again, “Hey, um, I think the wings are gonna bamf soon, are you ready for everyone to come back in?”

Beau nods, and takes a deep breath, letting it out with a resolute “Yeah, I’m ready.”

About a minute later the wings fade back, Yasha gives Beau’s hands one last reassuring squeeze, and places a soft kiss on her temple before getting up and heading to the bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this was my first fic so I really hope you enjoyed it! It was a dream I had after the latest episode that I desperately wanted to write down :)


End file.
